Buried Memories
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: I am redoing this story so bare with me. After receiving a call to a crime scene, Greg's childhood past comes back to haunt him what secrets does he hold and will the team ever get to the bottom of this crime? can they keep their young friend safe when Nick finds himself kidnapped by the very man who is obsessed with Greg? R&R Warning m/m Nick/Greg Slash don't like it don't read it
1. Chapter 1 Buried Memories

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**A/N:** I don't own CSI or the Characters :(

**Description:** Greg's childhood past comes back to haunt him what secrets does he hold?

**Chapter 1-** Buried Memories

The sun sat high in the Vegas sky as the temperature scored another 105 making it the hottest month in Vegas history. Catherine and Sara snapped pictures at the crime scene as the heat was already starting to affect the body on scene, rapidly making it smell. David motioned for a gurney as they loaded the body up and took it away. Sara gave a sharp sigh as she wiped her forehead with her arm, careful not to wipe any sweat on her gloves.

"You know Cath, it's too damn hot out here" Sara groaned, shaking her head. Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know what you mean Sara" Catherine said as they got back to work.

They gathered up as much of the evidence as they could, but with it being so hot they had to leave the scene early. So they got into the Denali and left for the lab. Upon arrival they exited the vehicle, grabbed their kits and entered the lab, headed straight for the DNA lab. They saw Greg dancing like a maniac when they entered. Catherine smiled as Sara giggled; leave it to Greg to always put a smile on one's face. Catherine cleared her throat causing him to jump and look over.

"Oh hey Cath, I didn't even noticed you were there" Greg said with a smile. She shook her head and grinned.

"Nice of you to notice, anyway can you process these please?" Catherine asked, handing him the bag.

"Sure thing! Just give me an hour" Greg said as she nodded. As they left Nick and Warrick came walking in.

"Hey Greggo we have some evidence for you to process please" Warrick said. Greg nodded as he too grabbed the evidence from him.

"Alright, but I have another to process too so give me another hour and yours should be done by then" Greg said. They nodded saying their thanks and walked out.

Nick and Warrick walked into the breakroom to grab a cup of coffee only to see Sara and Catherine already sitting in the chairs that were there. They had their heads in their hands trying to cool down. They smiled as they walked over to the coffee pot pouring themselves a cup.

"Ya' girls ok?" Nick asked as he turned to them.

"No it's freaking hot as hell lately." Sara mumbled with her head down. 2 hours later when they went back for coffee Greg came rushing in with papers in hand.

"Hey guys got your results! Catherine, Sara your blood didn't match your suspect sorry... Nick, Warrick your blood matched your suspect, so here you go and I'm outta here" Greg said handing them their papers and turned to leave, but Grissom stepped in and stopped him.

"Sorry to say this, but we have another murder. Greg you're with us this time after all you are a trainee so load up and let's go" Grissom instructed earning a groan from them.

"We are all going?" Catherine asked. Grissom nodded.

"Yup, Brass will meet us there" Grissom stated as they walked out of the breakroom, out of the building and into the heat once again.

As they walked towards the Denali Greg couldn't help, but wonder where this place was so he looked over to Grissom.

"Hey Griss where is this place at?" Greg asked.

"It's a little ways out so be prepared to work overtime" Grissom said. They nodded then got into the car and headed out.

The drive to the scene was silent. Greg stared out of the window next to Nick. Warrick and Sara were sat up front with Catherine on the other side of Nick. He continued to stare out when suddenly the road and scenery on the other side of the glass started to look oddly familiar to him. He stared blankly out of the glass as he tried to picture where he remembered this place from, but he couldn't figure it out, like a weird sense of déjà vu.

"We're here" Grissom announced shortly after as they drove up to a huge house. Nick gave a whistle

"Wow this place is huge" Nick said. The others nodded in agreement.

As Grissom parked the car, they spotted Brass standing on the other end of the crime tape. Grissom walked up to him as did the others once they grabbed their kits from the back, ready to get to work.

"Hey Brass what do we have?" Grissom asked.

"The owner of the house was shot in the chest point blank. It seems the victims son found him when he came home" Brass stated as he looked at his notebook.

Greg stood staring at the house with his mouth opened in shock. He recognized the house immediately. He stood frozen in place as memories came flooding back.

_**Flashback.**_

"_No please let me go" a young Greg begged._

"_Now let's have some fun Greg...Greg..."_

_**End of flashback.**_

"GREG!" Nick shouted getting his attention. He turned to look at him, noticing everyone was staring at him with concern, even Brass. "You alright there boss?" Nick asked. Greg faintly nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine" Greg said reassuringly.

"Greg..."

"Nick I'm fine, really! Why don't I take the outside and see if I can get any footprints that will lead us to the killer?" Greg suggested. Grissom shook his head

"No Greg we need you in the house with us." Grissom said at that Greg started to panic a little.

"Griss what if there is footprints outside? We need to cover all over the ground" Greg tried arguing, but Grissom shook his head once again.

"I'm sorry Greg! Let's go in" Grissom stated then said to his team they nodded, but Greg reluctantly followed them in.

As they walked into the house they were greeted by cops that were inside the house one of them explained that the owner's son was in the living room sitting on the couch they nodded and headed for the living room, Greg however stayed right where he was. When Nick realized Greg wasn't following he turned to his young friend and secret crush and concern in his eyes.

"Greg? Aren't ya comin'?" Nick asked the others turned to him, but Greg shook his head.

"N-No you go a head I'll wait right here" Greg said nervously they looked at each other Grissom was about to say something when the man who happened to hear them got up instantly.

He managed to get in between them and locked eyes with Greg. Greg stood frozen in his spot and found himself unable to move because of the terror. After a few minutes of intense staring the man finally smiled at Greg and moved towards him, Greg managed to snap out of his terror state dropping his kit he turned to run, but the man managed to grab his wrist and pulled him to him as Greg struggled to get free.

"Let go! Let go of me" Greg snapped out, but the man just held tight.

"Oh Greggy I don't think so! I haven't seen you in 21 years and we need to catch up" The man said. Just then someone grabbed his hand forcing him to release Greg he turned and found Nick staring at him intently.

"I suggest you keep yer hands off of him sir" Nick growled out.

"Sir I need you to remain seated on the couch until we are done and I suggest you never touch my CSI again" Grissom warned the man decided it would be best to not argue so he did as he was told Grissom turned to Greg.

"Ok Greg you go a head and go outside and gather any footprints that you come across or any evidence outside" Grissom told him Greg nodded picked his kit up and hurried for the outside.

Grissom turned to Nick and the others giving out orders. They nodded as they got their assignments, heading off their separate ways to get to work. Catherine walked into the kitchen as she sprayed and dusted for any kind of evidence such as fingerprints or blood. Sara walked into the bathroom to see if she could get anything from it while Nick walked into dining room as he mirrored Catherine's and Sara's move, taking out his equipment his mind was focused on both the case and Greg. He was acting strangely and it worried him to no end.

Warrick walked through the upstairs rooms. Heading down the hall he suddenly heard the sound of sobbing. The sound was coming from one of the rooms so he walked slowly down the hall as the sound became clearer. He stopped at the room on the other end of the hall, taking a moment to listen before he slowly opened the door only to see a young girl starting to huddle up against the corner frightened.

"It's alright sweetheart. I won't hurt you! Here I'm gonna show you my badge alright?" Warrick calmly stated in a quiet tone of voice. He slowly, cautiously took out his badge, sliding it over to the girl. She glanced at it nervously then picked it up to take a closer look. "See I'm one of the good guys. I'm here to help you" Warrick said assuring her as he moved a little closer.

The girl moved towards him slowly, still unsure. She looked into his eyes and instantly could tell that he was not there to hurt her, so she allowed him to pick her up. Warrick scooped her up and hauled her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Griss is there an ambulance outside?" Warrick asked. Grissom turned and nodded then saw the girl "I found her upstairs, scared to death and sobbing" Warrick explained when he saw the confused look in his boss's eyes.

"Yeah the medics are outside" Grissom said. Warrick nodded and walked out with her in his arms.

Once the medics took the girl, Warrick walked back inside as the others met up in the middle of the house just as the victims son came walking back in. Grissom turned to him angry and annoyed at the same time.

"Sir did you know there was a young girl upstairs in one of the rooms?" Grissom asked. This caused everyone except Warrick to gasp in shock and surprise.

"What? N-no I had no idea, my word..." he stated as he walked off, they watched him go suspiciously.

"He's lying" Grissom stated as they turned to him.

"How can you tell Griss?" Nick asked.

"His body language says it all and the way he interacted with Greg" Grissom said. They nodded and walked out of the house. Greg met up with them outside.

They gathered their kits, loaded them in the car then headed out.

Again the car ride back was silent, just as the car ride there was. Everyone had something on their minds. Nick turned and looked at Greg then turned back around; he felt a blush creep up in his cheeks. He had a huge crush on him and no one, but himself knew of it. He shook his head and continued to stare out the window. Greg turned and looked at Nick he couldn't believe he was sitting right _next_ to him. He had a huge crush on Nick only one other person knew about it was Sara. He turned back around and stared out the front window. Sara watched the whole thing and rolled her eyes and shook her head, but nothing was said. They arrived at the lab not long after. They grabbed their kits as they got out the car, heading straight into the lab to get to work.

"Excuse me please" Greg said as he walked towards the lab without saying another word. The others looked at him go then to themselves.

"What is going on with him?" Catherine asked concerned and worried at her friend's sudden behavior.

"I don't know, but this didn't happen until we arrived at that house and after that man grabbed him and now? I'm really worried" Nick said shaking his head.

"Nick why don't you talk to Greg? He'll most likely talk to you" Sara suggested.

"What? Why me?" Nick asked

"Because out of all of us your closest to him" Sara stated Nick looked at her then nodded.

"Ok I'll talk to him when we get inside" Nick said as they headed for the doors.

Once inside Nick immediately searched for Greg. Nick found him in the locker room sitting down. He had his locker opened as he pretended to gather something from it. Nick studied him for a moment then walked over and sat down next to him placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise.

"Jeez Nick! You scared the hell out of me" Greg stated, clutching his chest and trying to get his breath back.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you! Greg listen you were really freaked out about that house and how did that man know you? What's going on Greg?" Nick said.

"Nothing! Just forget it ok?" Greg said getting up.

"Greg..." Greg turned around with anger on his face.

"Would you get off of the subject already? I told you to forget it ok?" Greg said angrily as he walked out. Nick shook his head as he watched him go.

This was going to be a long day Nick thought to himself as he got up and followed Greg out.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2 Greg's Secret

**Chapter 2**- Truth Revealed

Greg walked through his front door, sighing heavily as he pushed the door shut behind him. He checked it was securely locked in place then made his way over to the sofa, tossing his keys on the side table before he flopped down onto the comfy couch, holding his head in his hands as he shook his head to himself. How could this have happened? He thought he had escaped the brutal past of his childhood, but just like that all of his memories came rushing back in.

He sighed heavily as he climbed to his feet, deciding to head off down the hall to his bedroom to get some sleep as he couldn't do anything else without seeing the bad memories of his childhood. Just as Greg reached his bedroom door he heard the doorbell ring. He turned to look at the door, wondering who it could possibly be. Greg slowly walked over to the door, taking a look through the peephole to see who was there. Greg widened his eyes as he saw Nick stood the other side. He cleared his throat then slicked back his messy hair before he pulled the door open.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. Nick looked up into Greg's eyes then walked right past him into his apartment. "Won't you come in." Greg replied sarcastically as he pushed his apartment door shut. Nick looked around his apartment then grabbed Greg by the arm, pulling him off towards the couch to sit down.

"Greg, we need to talk." Nick said gently, but firmly. Greg opened his mouth, but Nick stopped him before he could say anything "No don't give me the 'Just forget it' bullshit because I will not let this go until I know what's goin' on" Nick said folding his arms

Greg stared at him a moment in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Nick would come all the way over here and just demand what was going on with him. He didn't know whether to be furious or flattered, so he settled for furious as he stared at him angrily.

"How dare you Nick!" Greg hissed through clenched teeth, "you cannot just come in here and automatically dig into my life like that I think you should leave" Greg stated angrily as he got up, but Nick pulled him back down, "Nick let go of me"

"No! Not until ya' tell me why you were so afraid of that house and how the suspect new you as well" Nick told him as he held him down stubbornly.

"No Nick! Now let me go" Greg demanded getting angrier than before.

"Not until ya' tell me" Nick said.

"Fine! when I was 10 that man's psychotic father kidnapped me then he brought me to that house and there they raped and tortured me for three days until I finally got away! You happy now?" Greg shouted. Nick's jaw immediately dropped open. He released his grip on Greg, watching him as he ran down the hall to his bedroom. Nick jumped as the door slammed shut.

He sat back stunned with his jaw still gaped open. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Slowly Nick climbed to his feet and made his way off down the hall towards Greg's bedroom door. He leant against the door listening to Greg's heart breaking sobs. Nick gently knocked on the door, hearing Greg sniffing back his tears before he shouted,

"Go Away!"

"G! I'm sorry I-I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't, no one did!" Greg yelled back.

"Greg please open the door" Nick said softly.

He waited and waited then finally what seemed like hours the door finally opened. He looked up seeing Greg's eyes all puffy and the dried tear streaks down his cheeks. Nick immediately drew him into a tight hug and allowed him to sob against him. He led Greg back towards the bed, taking a seat beside him as he rocked him gently in his arms.

"Nick I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just a painful memory I didn't want brought back up" Greg apologized, but Nick shook his head.

"No need to be sorry Greg. You did nothin' wrong" Nick told him with a soft smile. Greg smiled back at him.

"Nick you guys need to go back to that house"

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I wasn't the first victim and I guarantee it that you will find remains buried on the grounds and the others will know that I was a victim when they find the teddy bear that the man had bought for me he had my name engraved on it" Greg stated.

Nick nodded. "What do I tell the team if we go back and actually find the remains? I mean they will want to know how ya' knew that they're remains" Nick said seriously. Greg sighed and nodded.

"Then you tell them if they find them that I will tell them everything they want to know" Greg said. Nick nodded then pulled him into a hug.

"I'll tell them later ok? Right now ya' need a friend and I am goin' to be here for you" Nick stated.

"Nicky promise me I don't have to go back to that house" Greg requested.

"Sorry Greggo I can't promise ya' that" Nick said. Greg looked up at him.

"Alright then promise me you won't leave me right now" Greg said seriously.

"Now that I can promise! I will not leave this apartment unless Grissom tells me to come back to work" Nick stated seriously as he kept a tight hold on him.

What Greg didn't know was every time Nick held him closer his heart rate dramatically increased and now more than ever he had to fight the urge to resist kissing him. Greg sighed softly in his arms, feeling his eyelids falling heavily over his tired eyes. Moments later Nick looked down to see Greg fast asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself then gently moved Greg to rest against the bed. Laying his head flat on the pillow, he carefully lifted the covers over his body to keep him warm.

Nick took a moment to look at his innocent sleeping face before he turned and walked off out the room. He head back down the hall towards the front room, going straight for the TV. He flipped through the channels until he found the discovery channel, playing a documentary on birds. He left the volume on low to let Greg sleep, feeling a little tired himself. He started to nod off for himself. Not too long into his sleep he was jolted awake by screaming. Nick rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room, realizing the screaming wasn't coming from the television. He quickly rushed off down the hall to Greg's bedroom, watching Greg thrashing about on the bed, crying in his sleep. Nick quickly dropped to the edge of the bed, reaching for Greg's arms to hold him still.

"Greg! Greg Wake Up! It's just a nightmare man. Come on wake up!" Nick said softly while shaking him.

Greg quickly sat up, snapping his eyes open. He reached for the figure in front of him as he looked around the room he was in. He blinked his eyes a few times, feeling his heart rate slowly returning to normal. He swallowed hard as he realized it was all a dream then looked at Nick who sat in front of him.

"Nick, I'm... I'm ok thanks" Greg assured him. Nick looked at him hesitantly then nodded.

Nick was about to get back up, but Greg stopped him by grabbing his arms. He looked down at him seeing the lost look in his eyes saddened him to no end.

"Nick! Please don't go!" Greg begged. Nick looked at him then nodded. Slowly he laid down beside Greg. He scooped him into his arms as they fell asleep holding each other.

Several hours later the sound of someone's cell phone ringing woke them from their deep sleep. Nick shot up in bed, forgetting he had Greg in his arms that caused Greg to jolt awake as well.

Nick looked at him apologetic as he grabbed his cell that was going off.

"Stokes" he answered irritably.

Grissom's voice came through the other end. "_Nick! Sorry to wake you, but we just got a call in! A little girl went missing 2 hours ago. I need you and Greg in here immediately" _Grissom said. Nick sighed softly.

"Alright we'll be right there" Nick snapped his phone shut then looked round at Greg. "Come on G, we need to get to work"

"Why? What's going on?" Greg asked.

"A little girl just went missin' about 2 hours ago" Nick told him he stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Alright then let's go" Greg stated getting up.

Nick grabbed his keys as he ushered Greg out of the house and towards his truck. Greg turned and looked at him funny.

"What? No need to take two cars when we're going to the same place right?" Nick said.

Greg nodded with a smile. "True"

They got in and drove off towards the lab as this was going to be a case that none of them will ever forget.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3 Arrested

**Chapter **3-Arrested

Both Nick and Greg arrived at the lab shortly after they had received the call from Grissom. Nick parked the truck then turned to Greg who was staring out of the window. For the whole drive to the lab he was silent. Nick just stared at him a mixture of pain, concern and understanding written on his face. He opened his mouth to say something when Greg beat him to it.

"Thank you Nick" He said suddenly.

"For what?" Nick asked.

"For being there for me, you didn't have to, but you did even after I was being an ass to you so yeah thank you" Greg sheepishly said looking up at him.

"No need to thank me Greg! Your my best friend and no matter what I will always be there for you" _maybe even more than a friend_ Nick thought, but didn't say. Greg looked at him in awe and smiled, hoping Nick was thinking the same thing as him.

Greg opened the door and got out as Nick followed behind him. They walked along the parking lot talking as they entered the elevator that took them up to the main floor. They both exited the elevator and headed for the lab. Upon arrival they saw Catherine and Sara along with Warrick, Grissom and even Brass was there.

They entered with smiles on their faces. They smiled back, but didn't comment on it as both Nick and Greg took the two empty chairs so they could get started.

Grissom looked between the two then to the others as he cleared his throat catching their attention. "Alright now that Nick and Greg are here, we have a situation. 2 hours ago a little girl went missing, her parents just called it in and..."

"Why didn't they call it in earlier?" Nick asked interrupting Grissom he looked at him.

"Because the girl was supposed to be at a friend's house and when she didn't show her parents thought that maybe she was out with her other friends and when she didn't call nor show up this morning they called the police" Grissom explained. They nodded as Brass stepped up.

"Griss is right! The young girl's name is Lylla Henderson she is at least 10 years old and the girl that Warrick found at the crime scene earlier yesterday her name was Stacie Harris and she too was 10 years old so it crucial that we find the girl" Brass stated as he tossed the file on the table for everyone to see.

Greg looked down at his hands he knew, or he had a feeling on where this girl was, but he was too afraid to say anything. His hands started to shake, this didn't go unnoticed by Nick who by now was looking at him so he took his hands into his own holding them tight. This action caught Grissom's attention as well.

"Greg are you ok?" Grissom asked this caused everyone else in the room to look over at him he nodded and looked up.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" Greg smiled at them. He turned to Nick who was looking at him. "It's just...I-I might know where that missing little girl is" Greg muttered quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. They gasped in shock at him.

"You know where the girl is?" Grissom asked Greg looked at him then sighed and nodded.

"Yeah you'll find her at the crime scene" Greg stated he new that's where she was. Brass looked at him then got up he walked over to Greg and with great regret he hauled Greg up turned him around and cuffed him this got the CSI team to their feets in an instant

"Brass what the hell do you think you are doing?" Grissom yelled angrily.

"I'm doing my job" Brass said. He hated to do this, but because Greg new where the girl was and after the display at the house made him a suspect instantly "You know I have to do this Griss! Greg knows where the girl is and after all the suspect new Greg and judging by his reaction Greg new him so that makes him a suspect and you know I have to do this. I really am sorry" Brass said sadly. He hauled Greg out of the breakroom.

"NICK! Nicky do something please" Greg pleaded as he was being dragged off he was in tears and all Nick could do was stare in shock, but he quickly snapped out of it and ran out of the breakroom.

"Brass wait! Greg didn't kidnap that girl" Nick said. Brass stopped in his tracks, he turned and walked back to him.

"And what makes you so sure he didn't?" Brass asked suspiciously.

"Because Greg has an alibi at the time of the kidnapping" Nick told him Brass looked at Nick.

"Oh? Care to tell me his alibi then?" Brass challenged Nick looked to Greg who was pleading with him through his eyes then he looked at the others who too were looking at him. He took a deep breath then turned back to Brass.

"Because after Greg had gotten home I went to see him and to demand what was goin' on! We talked then we fell asleep and I held him all night or until Grissom called" Nick truthfully admitted.

Everyone gasped in shock. Only Sara smiled. It was in that moment Nick realized that he couldn't take anything else for granted. He loved Greg and he was determined to tell him. Grissom finally put two and two together as he walked up beside Nick looking him straight into his eyes as he nodded.

"Nick that wasn't the only reason you went to Greg's either was it?" Grissom stated Nick looked at him then to Greg he sighed and decided that the truth was a far better choice.

"Yes! I went because I love him and he needed me at the time, even if it was only for a friend" Nick said.

Greg gasped in shock as did Brass "Nicky? D-Did you just say you loved me?" Greg asked hopefully.

Nick nodded.

"Yes! Greg I've loved you since the beginnin' and nothin' will ever change that" Nick said proudly. Greg smiled through his tears.

"I love you too Nick" Greg stated. Everyone was silent for a moment then Warrick spoke up breaking the silence.

"Well it's about damn time he confessed" Warrick muttered they nodded Nick stared mouth opened.

"Y-You new?" Nick asked in wonder they just smiled

"Nick we've always known you liked Greg we were just waiting for you or him to confess, but I wish it wasn't like this" Catherine said.

Nick nodded then turned to Brass. "Brass please! Greg didn't do this, I know he didn't" Nick pleaded, but Brass shook his head.

"I'm sorry Nick, but unless you have more compelling evidence you know I have too" Brass said as he turned and hauled Greg away. Nick shouted out at him.

"Greg don't worry we'll get you out of this!" Nick shouted as Greg disappeared out of sight. He turned to Grissom and the others. "This isn't fair! Greg didn't do this Griss, you know he didn't" Nick stated in frustration. He just had to watch the love of his life being hauled away just because he knew of the girl's whereabouts.

"I know Nick, but we need to gather the evidence if we are going to help Greg" Grissom said seriously.

Nick nodded and walked back into the breakroom.

!

Brass hauled Greg into the jail cell as he uncuffed him closing the door behind him. Greg turned grabbing a hold of the bars he rested head between the two bars looking dead into Brass's eyes his filled with tears. Brass looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Greg! Really I am" Brass said sympathetically.

"Brass I didn't kidnap that girl! You have to believe me" Greg said.

"I have no doubt that your innocent, but Greg you know as well as I do that if you tell me you know the whereabouts of that girl then what am I suppose to think? How will everyone else react if I just let you go? Greg I had to take you in I'm sorry really" Brass told him, "but don't worry I'm sure Grissom will find something that proves you're innocent and I really hope he does" with that Brass walked away.

Greg watched him go. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He couldn't believe this was happening, not only was his past catching up with him, but now he was being charged with kidnapping all because he thinks he knows where the girl is. This was all one big nightmare; he bowed his head and began to weep.

!

Sara sat at the table looking at the file she had in her hands while Nick and Warrick looked over the evidence case as Catherine and Grissom looked over the fingerprints and blood they collected from the crime scene. As Catherine studied the photos something caught her eye in one of the photos was the picture of the room that Warrick had found the young girl in and on the bed was a teddy bear. She picked up the picture and examined it taking the magnifying glass she looked at the name tag on the teddy bear and gasped in shock the others looked over to her after hearing her gasp.

"Catherine what is it?" Warrick asked.

"I was looking at the photo you took of the room where you found the girl and..." Catherine started, but Nick interrupted.

"Let me guess you found a teddy bear that had Greg's name on it didn't ya?" Nick said then asked Catherine nodded

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Catherine asked in wonder, but Nick remained silent.

"Nick if you know something you need to tell us" Grissom said seriously.

"It's not my place to say" Nick said.

"Not your place? Nick this could help prove Greg is innocent don't you want that for him?" Warrick asked.

"Of course I want that, that's why Greg told me to tell you to go back to the house" Nick said.

"Why?" Catherine asked. Nick looked at her then sighed.

"I knew that teddy bear belonged to Greg I'm not goin' to tell you how I know! Just know that I know, he told me to tell y'all that ya' will find remains at that house and he will tell ya' everythin' you need to know once you find them" Nick said. They looked at him then nodded to themselves.

"Alright we need a court order and several guys to help dig, let's head out then" Grissom said.

Grissom walked into Brass's office to talk to him before they left.

Several hours later he walked out with the warrant and plenty of officers to help dig as they loaded up in three separate vehicles and drove back to that house. When they arrived Grissom showed the 'new' owner of the house the warrant and for some odd reason he didn't like it one bit. As they spanned out and started looking, one of the officers that was using some sort of device to look for corpse's underneath the ground stopped suddenly.

"Excuse me Mr. Grissom? I think I've got something here" He yelled out causing Grissom and Warrick to come rushing over.

"Let me take a look" Grissom said as he peered down at the screen. "I'll say you have! Alright Warrick help me dig it up" Warrick nodded taking out his shovel he began to dig.

This went on for hours on end. By the time it was close to dark they had found at least over a hundred bodies on the premises some were years old while others were quite recent. Grissom and the team met back up dab in the middle of the grounds as they shook themselves off from digging.

"I cannot believe this! What the hell have we stumbled upon?" Sara asked.

"I don't know Sara, but I think it's time to have a little talk with Mr. Pierce" Grissom said as he turned and headed for the house.

When they got to the house Mr. Pierce was nowhere to be found. He must have slipped out when they were busy digging. Grissom took off through the house searching for him as he came to the near bedroom he opened it and there he found the missing little girl she looked at him unafraid for some reason so he walked closer to her and scooped her up carrying her out of the room. He arrived in the living room where the others met up and looked stunned at Grissom who had the little girl in his arms.

"It's ok sweetheart! We're going to get you to your mommy and daddy ok?" Grissom said. She nodded to him. "Can you tell us who took you? Was it this man?" Grissom asked showing her the picture of Greg she shook her head.

"No! It was that mean man who lives here" Lylla replied. They all looked at each other.

"Are ya' sure sweetheart?" Nick asked gently, hoping it wasn't Greg as she said. She nodded this time.

"Uh-huh I'm sure I maybe 10 mister, but I'm not dumb" she said. They all chuckled at her.

"No honey you're not" Catherine replied with a smile. They took the girl out and straight to the paramedics. Once they took the girl Grissom whipped out his phone.

"_Brass!"_

"Brass we found the little girl alive! And she just confirmed that Greg did not take her and that it was the victim's son! We all heard her" Grissom said as he looked to them.

"_I'm glad you found the girl! Where is she now?"_ Brass asked.

"On the way to the hospital" Grissom replied.

"_Ok I will meet you there"_ Brass said, but Grissom shook his head.

"No can do sorry! We found at least over a hundred bodies here on this property so you'll have to talk to the little girl by yourself. Sorry Brass" Grissom said. He could hear sighing on the other end.

"_Alright! I'll call you back when I got done ok?"_ Brass asked.

"Alright! Bye" Grissom replied as he hung up.

!

Brass hung his phone up as he got up. As he grabbed his coat he couldn't believe what Grissom had said a hundred bodies found at that house? What the hell have they stumbled on? He wasn't quite sure so he quickly made his way to the hospital to ask the child what she knew. He arrived shortly after asking the nurse what room the little girl was in after showing her the picture she pointed and got to his destination seeing the parents already there. They greeted him with smiles.

"Thank you Detective Brass. Thank you so much for finding our little girl" the mother said happily. He shook his head and smiled.

"No need to thank me! Thank the CSI team for finding her, but if it's alright with you I would like to ask her a few questions" Brass said. They nodded as he turned to the little girl. "Hey sweetheart! I need to ask you a very important question ok? Did this man take you?" Brass asked gently as he too showed the little girl the picture of Greg she shook her head.

"No! Just like I told the other people who rescued me he didn't take me it was the man who lived at the house" Lylla said.

"Ok are you sure though? Think about it for a minute" Brass said gently.

"I'm very sure mister! He didn't take me like I said earlier I maybe 10, but I'm not dumb" Lylla replied. They laughed at her and smiled happily Brass put the picture away.

"Alright sweetheart thank you and you get better you hear?" Brass said. She nodded with a smile. He shook the parents hands and left.

Brass arrived back at the station as he headed down to the cell house. He got in and walked up to the cell he was more than glad to release Greg and more than happy to know that he didn't kidnap that girl and that he was innocent of all charges. He opened the gate as Greg sat up staring at him.

"Well Greg, you're free to go! They found the girl and she confirmed that you didn't kidnap her, again I am sorry about that" Brass said, but Greg shook his head.

"Brass you were only doing your job! No need to be sorry I'm just glad that I was found innocent" Greg happily said getting up.

"You and me both buddy, you and me both" Brass replied he grinned big. "Now that you're a free man what are you going to do?" Brass asked.

"Join Grissom and the others at that house to do my job as much as it pains me to go back to that house I know I have too sooner or later" Greg said as he headed out.

He grabbed his kit from his locker in the locker room then grabbed his keys as he headed out the door and right back to the house that had caused him so much pain in the past.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4 The Past Returns

**Chapter 4**-The Past Returns

When Greg arrived at the house, he was shaking slightly. He didn't want to go back, but he knew he had too. He got out of the Denali and slowly walked around the back. Grabbing his kit from the trunk, he checked it was fully stocked before he head off towards the area where Grissom and the others were. As he walked by some of the officers, he was getting suspicious looks from them and that made him nervous to no end then one of them happened to step right in front of him with a snicker.

"Well Sanders who let you out of your _cage?_ Get it? Cage?" the officer taunted him, but Greg just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah very funny! I'm laughing, ha ha" Greg said sarcastically. That did not please the officer one bit.

"Why you little..." he began, but was immediately cut off.

"ENOUGH!" a roar came from behind him. He turned to see Grissom standing there angrily staring directly at the officer. "Officer Mitchell, I suggest you step away from CSI Sanders and do your job" Grissom firmly told him. He looked at Grissom a moment then nodded, turning to leave.

Grissom turned to Greg with a smile. "Greg I'm glad you were released. Welcome back! You ready to do your job?" Grissom asked.

"I-I guess so" Greg responded. Grissom nodded.

"Well we're over here. Oh and we do have questions to ask you about this case" Grissom said suddenly as he turned to him.

Greg sighed and nodded. "I figured you would" he said then walked over to the others "hey guys" he greeted.

They looked up in surprise as they came rushing over to him.

"GREG!" they all yelled in unison as the girls gathered him in a hug, Nick and Warrick shook his hand.

"Boy am I glad you're here" Warrick said happily.

"Boy am I glad to be out of that place! Now I know what it feels like to be arrested and I don't like it one bit" Greg stated as he smiled. They chuckled and smiled at the same time.

"Nah' it ain't fun G! Believe me it ain't fun" Nick said then he did something unexpected. He pulled him into a hug and held him tight. "But I am glad you're out of that hell hole" he whispered.

Greg stood frozen and stunned for a moment before returning the hug as he held Nick tighter then he had in the past...the past, he always knew his past would catch up with him it was only a matter of time. Greg sighed and released Nick as Catherine walked up to him.

"Greg we need to..."

"Yeah yeah I know! You need to know how I knew all about this right." Greg said before she could. She nodded as he sighed softly. "Is there any place where we can sit down?" he asked.

They nodded and led him to a deserted area, finding a rock. Greg sat down as the others sat down cross legged in front of him he looked at each and every one of his friends who had over time became like family to him. He was about to open his mouth when all of the officers that was there with them came walking up even the one who was giving him a hard time. There were only a few of them at least 10 maybe 11 not much, but some.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to interrupt we couldn't find you guys so we just thought that maybe...we'll just go" he said as he turned to leave, but Greg stopped him.

"Wait! If you wanna hear this too you're more than welcome too" Greg said. Officer Mitchell looked at him then smiled as the rest came and sat down around Greg.

"Hey man, look I'm sorry for earlier" Mitchell said, but Greg shook his head.

"S'alright" Greg smiled reassuringly then he turned to the others who smiled at him. His eyes landed on Nick who nodded at him with a smile. He smiled back and took a deep breath. "My tale begins 21 years ago...".

"Wait! 21 years ago? That would put you around the age... 10 at the time" Warrick stated.

Greg nodded.

"Warrick, shh" Sara said with her finger pressed to her lips Greg chuckled at that.

"As I was saying my story begins 21 years ago..."

_**Past 1985**_

_A 10 year old Greg bounced happily into his house after returning from school. He was beyond happy as he found his parents in the living room looking through some old photo books and laughing at the happy memories that were stored in them. He bounced over to his mom and right into her lap. She squeaked in surprise, but happy none the less as she kissed her baby on the forehead as did his father._

"_Did you have a good day Greg?" Michael Sanders asked his son._

"_Yeah daddy, I got my report card today" Greg stated as he handed his father his report card. He took it and smiled big._

"_Greg! I am so proud of you boy!" Michael stated happily as he picked his son up hugging him tightly. His mother took the report card and looked at it. She too smiled with pride._

"_Oh pumpkin I am so proud of you" Machelle Sanders said giving her son a hug as well. Greg beamed with happiness and pride._

"_Can we go to Nana and Poppa Olaf's house? I wonna show them my report card" Greg asked._

"_Sure honey we..."_

"_Sorry buddy we can't" Michael said his wife looked at him. "Remember we have shopping to do" he said as it clicked for her as she nodded._

"_Oh that's right. I completely forgot about that! Your father's right dear, we've got shopping to do. I'm sorry pumpkin maybe some other time" Machelle said sympathetically as she knew how much her boy loved his grandparents._

_Greg pouted unhappily at that as he stuck out his bottom lip. He looked as if he was about to cry and it pained Michael to see his son unhappy, so he chuckled and shook his head as he lifted his son up from his mother's arms into his own._

"_Oh why not! Their house is on the way to the market anyway, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop by and who knows maybe they would want to come with us" Michael said. Greg bounced happily in his father's arms and it made him happy to see his son that happy._

_They walked out of the house together, loaded the van and got in. They were soon well on their way. They drove for almost an hour when they finally pulled up to Nana and Poppa Olaf's house. They exited the van and greeted the grandparents, but Greg greeted them the way he always did by jumping in their arms._

"_Nana, Poppa guess what?" A happy Greg chimed as his grandparents held him._

"_What munchkin" Nana Olaf asked, smiling at her grandson._

"_I got all A's on my report card" Greg happily announced showing them his report card. His grandmother took it and looked at it._

"_Oh sweetheart that is wonderful we are so proud of you" his Nana said as she kissed his cheek._

"_Will you come with us shopping?" Greg asked hopefully. Not wanting to disappoint their grandson they nodded and said yes "Yay family road trip" they all laughed at him then buckled him in the middle as his grandparents sat on each side of him._

_Hours and hours later as their shopping trip was finally finished they had gotten home a little after 9. Michael hauled his sleeping 10 year old son from the van and carried him to his room. He placed Greg down on the bed pulling the covers up. He said goodnight then he walked over to the window, lifting it up a little to let some cool air come through. He closed the door behind him as he walked into the kitchen and over to his wife. She was busy putting the groceries away so he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck drawing out a low moan in the process._

_Greg slept peacefully as the window to the bedroom opened up and since they owned a one story house it was no problem for the intruder. Once the window was completely opened the intruder walked over to the sleeping boy that laid in his bed. He reached down and covered the boy's mouth as he picked him up stopping his screams in the process. He carried a struggling Greg out through the window, but not before he knocked over a lamp that sat beside the window. He quickly climbed out of the window before anyone responded to the noise then ran straight to the van parked on the other side of the house. He tossed the boy in the back, closing the door then quickly drove off before anyone saw him._

_Machelle and Michael were deep into the kiss when they heard the noise. They pulled away from the kiss and looked down the hall._

"_Did you hear that? It sounded like something fell" Machelle said. Michael nodded in agreement as he had heard it too._

"_Yeah and it came from down the hall! We better go check on Greg" Michael said. She nodded as they walked down the hall._

_They got to Greg's room and opened the door. As Machelle entered first she was greeted by an empty bed and a broken lamp lying beside. The fully opened window immediately started to panic her. She started searching everywhere in the room for her little boy, as did her husband. When they couldn't find him, reality kicked in. Their son had been kidnapped. As Machelle grabbed Greg's baby blanket that he always kept with him, she began to weep._

"_Our baby! Michael our baby's gone, someone took our baby" Machelle cried. Michael pulled his wife to him as she buried her face into his neck and sobbed harder. He held her close then rushed to find the phone to dial 911._

"_911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked._

"_My name is Michael Sanders and I wanna report a kidnapping" Michael said as he tried to hold back his tears._

"_Ok sir, who was kidnapped?" the operator asked._

"_My son! He's my son, his name is Greg Sanders. Please send someone" Michael said as he too began to panic._

"_Alright, we'll send a police car over right away" the operator said then hung up to get in touch with the police._

_After he had gotten off the phone with 911, he called Machelle's parents and told them what happened. Shortly after he hung up with them, they came rushing over immediately. Not long after the grandparents of Greg Sanders arrived, they pulled the weeping mother into their arms rocking her gently as Michael paced back and forth waiting for the police and when they finally came he showed them into the living room._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, Right?" he asked. They nodded. "Alright, I'm Detective Cruz and this is my partner Detective Monteze, can you tell me what happened please?" Cruz asked._

"_Well our son got home after school, he showed us his report card and then we took him shopping with us, we had just gotten home sometime after 9. He was already asleep so I hauled him out of the van and then I placed him in his bed and raised the window just a tad too..."_

"_Mr. Sanders why did you raise the window?" Monteze asked._

"_Greg get's hot really easily and since we haven't had the time to fix the ceiling fan I raised the window to allow cool air to come through, so I left the room came into the kitchen to help my wife put away the __groceries...when we heard a crashing noise, we looked at each other and went to check on our son and when we got to his room he was gone and the lamp that we had gotten since the day Greg was born that was sitting by the window was lying on the ground shattered" Michael said. They nodded trying to jot down everything he had said, but he was talking a little fast from the panic in his voice._

"_Mr. Sanders are you sure your son just didn't run away?" Cruz asked. Michael stared at him unable to believe what he had just heard._

"_Detective my son is 10 YEARS OLD...Where the hell would he go?" Michael demanded angrily then he stopped to calm himself down. "Detectives Greg has a happy life here, why would he run away for?" Michael asked irritably._

"_Maybe he was having trouble at school? Does he have any enemies that he's told you about?" Det. Monteze asked, they shook their head._

"_No Greg's well liked. I mean everybody at his school likes him" Machelle said as she spoke her voice cracked. "Detectives please, we just want our baby back" Machelle said sobbing once again._

_They nodded sympathetically._

"_Do you have a recent picture of him?" Cruz asked. Machelle nodded then got up to grab a recent picture that was taken from his school a week ago. She returned and handed him the picture._

"_Ok thank you, I will get this picture out and get the Amber Alert up ASAP" Monteze said they got up shook the parents hands and left._

_!_

_The van came to a halt after hours and hours of driving. The intruder/kidnapper got out opening the van door to haul a tied down Greg Sanders into the house right in front of him. The boy struggled as much as he could, but it was useless as he was taken to one of the empty bedrooms to the far end of the hall. There he placed the kid down on the bed then untied him. He looked down at Greg who shook in fear as he cried._

"_Please let me go! I want my mommy" Greg cried, but the man shook his head as another boy came up beside him Greg looked at the young boy he looked to be a teen 15 maybe 16 years of age. "Please help me" Greg begged the boy, but he just smirked looking at his father._

"_You ready to have some fun son?" he asked the teenage boy at his side._

"_Absolutely dad! You chose a good one this time, I might keep him if you'll let me. He's real cute too" the teen said sickly as he turned to Greg and smiled._

"_Now Greg let's have some fun" the man said as he and his son walked over to the frightened boy._

_They grabbed a hold of Greg and tossed him on the bed as the father stripped him while the son held him down. Once they had gotten Greg out of his clothes the father turned the boy over and held him down as the son moved behind the boy and entered him in one swift motion causing Greg to cry out and blood to run down between his thighs. He moved in and out of the boy and once he was finished he pulled out as the father released him they walked out of the room locking the door behind them. Greg struggled to sit up, but because he was raped he was in pain and so it pained him to sit up. He finally managed to sit up as he started to sob._

"_I wonna go home..." Greg cried to himself as he rocked himself back and forth. Not long after he fell asleep._

_!_

_Machelle walked through the house trying to keep herself busy and not think about her missing son, but unfortunately that wasn't going to work. She stopped dead in her tracks then fell to her knees as she broke down sobbing holding the blanket close to her heart. Michael came up beside her pulling her to him. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her back as he tried to sooth her._

"_Shhh, don't worry honey. They'll find him! I'm sure of it" Michael said trying to reassure his wife. He finally let go and cried himself as they held each other._

"_Who knows what our baby is going through right now? I want him back Michael. I want our little Greggy back" Machelle cried her whole body shook from her tears._

"_I know, I know I want him back too" Michael said _**'****I hope they find him and soon'**_ he thought to himself as he held his wife._

_Nana and Poppa Olaf sat listening to all of this with tears in their eyes. They couldn't believe their grandson was taken and all they could now is hope and pray that they find him alive too. They shook their heads wiping away their tears as they took a picture of Greg staring at it they kissed the photo as they placed it back down on the table._

_!_

_Greg awoke when the door opened. The man and his son came in Greg huddled up against the wall as they advanced on him. He whimpered when they came near him._

"_I wonna go home! Please I want my mommy" Greg stated in tears. They just grinned and laughed in his direction._

"_Sorry Greg, I'm afraid you'll be here forever. You are never going home" the man said as he grabbed the young boy dragging him out behind him with his son in toe._

"_No let me go please" Greg begged as he struggled._

_The man turned and slapped him across the face, causing him to fall back on his ass. The son picked the boy up throwing him over his shoulder. Greg didn't know what was going to happen after he had gotten raped, but he was terrified and afraid to find out. That's when they began to torture him along with some other kids he knew that his nightmare had only begun._

_3 days later..._

_Greg had been missing for three days now with no clues on where he was. No calls, no nothings and the family were beginning to lose hope of ever seeing their son again. Then a miracle happened. One night when that crazy man and his deranged son were asleep. Greg managed to dress himself and quietly snuck out of the house, running down the street. He ran for miles on end until he was finally tired out. He was about to pass out from exhaustion when a car drove by. They stopped and backed up a little. A man got out of the vehicle along with his wife and two kids he slowly walked up to the boy._

"_Hey son, what are you doing out here so late!" the man said causing Greg to jump and scamper away, but the man held up his hands. "whoa son I'm not going to hurt you! Are you ok? You look as if you need some help" he said Greg looked at him from the rock he was hiding behind._

_The wife took the flashlight that was between her and her husband's seat and shined it in the direction Greg was in as he light hit him. She gasped in shock and dropped her flashlight. The husband looked at her then picked up the light from the ground._

"_Honey are you ok?" he asked her._

"_Dear look at the boy" she stated he shined the light at him. "Do you not recognize him?" she asked. He shook his head. "Honey he's the boy that went missing 3 days ago from San Diego, California! You know the one on the Amber Alert, remember we saw the news about him?" she said and then it clicked he quickly turned to the boy._

"_Son let us get you to the police station! They can help you there" he said Greg hesitated not wanting to trust him after what he went through. "Son I promise you we will not hurt you, we just want to get help for you" he stated._

_Greg finally came out of hiding after what seemed like hours. He slowly walked up to the couple the light still shining on him. As he approached they were able to see him better and the wife gasped in shock at what she saw. Greg was bruised and bloody from the head down his back had blood on the shirt and so did the back of his trousers. She slowly walked up to him as not to frighten the poor boy she gently wiped his face with a wipe she happened to be carrying at the time._

"_Oh you poor thing, who did this to you? Come on let's get you some help" the wife said as she gently led him to the car. Her two children moved over so she could place the boy by the window and they drove off to the police station._

_When the couple arrived they told their kids to stay seated in those chairs until they got back. They nodded and did as they were told. The wife and husband then took the boy and led him through the hall looking for anyone who could help them out. They spotted an officer standing among them as they approached._

"_Excuse me please, but we could use some help here" The husband said. The officer turned to them._

"_Yes sir? What can I help you with?" he asked._

"_Well you see uh..."_

"_First grade Detective Brass" Brass said shaking their hands._

"_Ok Detective, but you see we found that missing kid from the Amber Alert" he said Brass looked at __him._

"_You mean that Greg Sanders kid? The one that went missing from San Diego 3 days ago?" Brass asked. They nodded. "Well where is he?" he asked._

"_He's right here" he stated bringing the kid forward._

_Brass looked at the boy then took out the photo that was given to him by the detectives from California and sure enough it was him. He put the photo away as he walked over to the couple he knelt down beside Greg. He stared at him with sadness written on his face he smiled at him._

"_Hey son, how about we get you to a hospital and get you cleaned up?" Brass asked, but Greg shook his head._

"_I wonna go home...I want my mommy and daddy" Greg whined. Brass nodded._

"_Ok I will call the California detectives and let them know we have you in our custody and that I will gladly bring you back home" Brass said and Greg nodded with a small weak smile. He said thanks to the couple and took the boy off their hands._

_Brass led Greg to a room sitting him down. He picked up his desk phone dialling the number he had written down after he had received the photo of the boy from the detectives._

"_Monteze" the detective answered._

"_Detective Monteze?" Brass asked to be sure._

"_That's right and who's calling?" Det. Monteze asked._

"_Yeah my name is Detective Brass from the LVPD. I have the missing boy here in my custody. He was found by a couple driving by and brought him in! He looks bad he needs a hospital, but all he wants to do is go home so I will bring him to you now" Brass said._

"_Ok I will see you when you get here" Monteze said as he told him the address, Brass wrote it down took the boy out to the car and drove off towards California._

_!_

_Detective Monteze had just hung up the phone when he spotted Mr and Mrs. Sanders walking in. He got up and greeted them with handshakes._

"_Mr and Mrs. Sanders perfect timing" Monteze said. They looked at him funny._

"_What do you mean detective?" Michael asked._

"_I just got off the phone with the LVPD detective and they found your son" Monteze stated they looked at him in shock and concern he recognized the look and assured them that he was alive. "oh don't worry he's alive the detective is bringing him now" he assured them they sighed with relief._

"_What was our son doing in Vegas anyway?" Michael asked._

"_The kidnapper must have taken him there, they're had to been a house he was using" Det. Monteze said. They nodded and told him that they will wait until their son gets here._

_Both Michael and Machelle sat and waited and waited and waited for their son to come home. They had been on edge for the past 3 days worrying if their son was alive or dead and now they received word that Greg was alive and they couldn't be happier. Finally after hours and hours on waiting the detective from Las Vegas came walking in with their son in toe beside him he shook the detective's hand greeting him. Michael and Machelle stood up with tears in their eyes._

"_GREG!" they both yelled this caused Greg to jump and retreat behind the detective and this confused the parents to no end._

"_What happened to our son?" Machelle asked panicky. She had never seen her son so frightened before._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Sanders? May I have a word with you please?" Det. Brass asked._

_Brass took them over to a private area where he told them the details on what had happened to Greg from what he had seen and that if Greg wanted to tell them he would. They said their thanks and walked slowly up to Greg. He looked up at his parents running to them he sobbed hard they picked him up and carried him out thankful that their nightmare was over._

_Present 2009_

Greg snuffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve "I'll never forget what had happened to me, the horrors I witnessed and the pain I went through. I had nightmares for a while after I had returned, that's when my mother and father became very protective over me and when I became a teenager I managed to finally put the past behind me and forget...that is until now! I never told my parents, but I had the feeling they already knew" Greg said opening his eyes.

As Greg managed to finish his story he couldn't get his tears to stop flowing and Nick moved to his side pulling him into an embrace. When Greg pulled back from Nick's warm embrace he looked over to everyone sitting around him. They had tears in their eyes even the cops around him. Sara wiped her eyes as she pulled him into a hug.

"Greg I am so sorry!" Sara said gently as she pulled away Greg sniffed and nodded.

"That was 21 years ago and now I just want to forget I ever seen the house again" Greg stated.

They all nodded.

"Don't blame you man" Warrick spoke up.

"Well why don't we pack up for the night? We'll come back in the morning! Greg you can stay in the lab if you wish to" Grissom said.

They packed up everything and drove off towards the lab to get ready for tomorrow night. They just hope they can find that man's son and arrest him before another child is kidnapped and killed.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5 Nick's Kidnapped Again

**Chapter 5-Nick's Kidnapped...again**

The CSI team got back to the lab after Greg had told them his story and how he knew of that house the owner and the remains they found on the property. Brass immediately put out an APB alert on Mr. Pierce to find him before he hurt anyone else. They walked into the breakroom together, Greg immediately head off towards the coffee machine taking out his stash of blue Hawaiian and making a pot before he sat down beside Nick.

Nick turned to him taking him into his arms not caring if anyone walked in and saw him. He loved Greg and he'll be damned if he let anyone take that from him. He leaned over and kissed him gently as the others smiled and awed at the action. He smiled drawing Greg closer to him holding him gently and firmly. Grissom smiled then looked at his watch he looked up to address the others.

"It's getting late. Why don't we all go home for the night and get some sleep?" Grissom suggested. They nodded in agreement. Grissom then turned to Greg. "Greg, you can have tomorrow off if you want it." Greg shook his head.

"Thanks, but that's ok, I'll come in tomorrow, but I'll stay at the lab if that's ok with you" Greg said. He nodded and they all parted ways heading off home.

Greg went ahead of everyone else wanting to get home quickly. As he walked across the parking lot towards his car, he was caught off guard and pushed against the wall. He looked up into his attacker's eyes and they widened when he saw it was none other than Mr. Pierce who had pinned him to the wall. He had that sickening smirk on his face. Greg struggled to get free, but he happened to be much stronger than him as he covered his mouth before he could even scream.

"Hello again Greg! We never did get to finish our little talk yesterday at the house!" Pierce said he leaned forward and inhaled deeply he then spoke in such a tone that sent a shiver of fear down Greg's spine "Mmmm...you smell just as good as you did then, so what do you say we get out of here and we can finish where we left off 21 years ago? How does that sound?" he said as he licked at Greg's ear shell making him flinch as he jerked his head away. He then started dragging him away when they were stopped

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doin'? Get yer hands off of him" Nick's voice came

Pierce turned in time to see Nick running towards him along with his friends as he made a quick getaway leaving Greg still pinned against the wall stunned. As they approached Greg, Warrick along with Nick took off after Pierce as Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. Looking over at Catherine he sighed in relief as his shaking began to calm. Nick and Warrick came back empty handed shaking their heads as they approached the group.

"Damnit! We lost him" Warrick spat as both he and Nick walked back

"Greg darlin' are you ok?" Nick asked concerned Greg sighed and nodded

"Yeah thanks to you" Greg said Nick pulled him into his arms and held him

"Greg I would feel better if ya' stayed with me until Mr. Pierce is caught" Nick said seriously.

Greg stared at him for a moment then nodded as they headed towards Nick's truck. Saying goodnight to everyone they got in and drove off towards Nick's place. They drove for almost 30 minutes when Nick suddenly and without warning turned his truck quickly making Greg grab the handle above him and look over at him questioningly wondering what he was doing.

"Nick, what in the world are you doing?" Greg asked.

"We're bein' followed" was Nick's only answer. Greg looked behind him and Nick was right.

He quickly turned his head back around as Nick made another turn and then another he quickly ducked into an alleyway and into the shadows as he turned off the headlights and engine coating them and the truck in complete darkness. As they sat there the vehicle that followed them drove slowly by then stopped the man got out staring down the alleyway. Greg was beginning to get nervous. Nick stretched out his hand taking Greg's into his own and squeezing it for reassurance.

"Nicky?" Greg whispered clutching his hand tightly. Nick could feel his hands starting to shake so he brought his hands up and kissed them gently.

"Shh, its ok Greg I don't think he can see us! We're cloaked in darkness so we should be fine." Nick said reassuring him.

Greg nodded then turned back to see the man walking slowly towards them his breathing started to get more and more intense as the man approached slowly. He didn't have a flashlight, but he was looking none the less. Suddenly the man stopped, he turned walking back to his car and drove off. Greg released the breath he was holding, but Nick waited a couple of more seconds then turned his truck on and drove off in the other direction and straight for home. He took out his cell to call Grissom to tell him.

Grissom's voice came through the other end and he could hear laughter too, "_Grissom!"_ he spoke.

"Griss! It's me Nick" Nick said.

"_Oh hey Nick, I was just about to call you! Do you guys wonna come over and have a few drinks with us?" _Grissom asked. Nick could hear Catherine, Warrick and Sara laughing in the background they sounded drunk as usual while Grissom maintained some professionalism.

"No, but thanks anyway! Listen the reason I am calling is because Greg and I were just followed." Nick said.

"_What? Are you two ok?"_ he asked.

"Yeah I lost him, Greg's a little shaken up, but fine none the less." Nick stated. He could feel Grissom nodding on the other end.

"_Ok, when you come in tomorrow night, I want you to report it! Got it?"_ Grissom commanded.

Nick nodded. "Will do! I'm just pullin' into my drive way now so I'll see ya tomorrow" Nick said saying goodbye, he hung up as he pulled up in his drive way.

!

Grissom sat there for a moment after he had hung up, the others were looking at him in concern.

"Is everything alright Griss?" Warrick asked. He looked at him then got up. "Where are you going?"

"To Nick's, I have a feeling something is going to happen and you know how often I get those!" Grissom said.

They nodded and followed him out. They got in to the car and drove off for Grissom didn't live that far from Nick, as that bad feeling he had just wouldn't go away.

!

Nick put the truck into park turning the engine off again then turned to Greg with an affectionate smile as he returned it with his own. He just continued to stare at him and Greg was actually starting to fidget in his seat.

"What?" he asked looking at Nick.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" Nick sweetly asked. A blush crept up into Greg's cheeks as he shook his head. "Well then I'm tellin' you now! You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on and you have no idea how much I love you" Nick stated as he leaned across taking his lips with his own and kissing him fondly.

They were interrupted when the door to his truck busted opened on both sides dragging them both out of the vehicle by some gang members who just happened to be walking by and saw them kissing. They were disgusted to say the most. Most of them had a hold on Nick while two of them had a hold on Greg.

They snickered wickedly to each other. This just was _not_ their day.

"Well, well boys what do we have here? A couple of fags lip locked with each other how sweet." The leader said then spat at the ground between them. He turned to Greg and smirked. "So you like up the ass do ya? Well? What's the matter cat got your tongue?" he sneered.

"Leave him alone" Nick growled out as he struggled against the men holding him, but he just ignored him as he told the other guy holding Greg to hold him down.

Nick struggled to get out of their grip they had on him. There were at least 3 guys holding Nick down, he watched helplessly as Greg was being slowly stripped of his clothing all the while begging them not too suddenly Nick couldn't take it any longer he broke free from their grip and lunged himself at the bastard tearing him away from Greg as he struggled with him finally able to pin him down holding him firmly as the others took off at the sound of a car pulling up he looked up in time to see Grissom and the others running up.

"Nick!" Grissom yelled and managed to get to Nick when he saw Nick pinning down the person underneath him he muttered "I new it" Grissom sighed "Are you two alright? I'm glad I came when I did for I new something was going to happen"

"Griss is right he took off like a bat out of hell" Sara stated Catherine looked over and found Greg curled up in a protective ball while holding his knees to his chest his eyes closed tightly.

"Oh Greggo it's going to be alright" Catherine said soothingly. Nick got off his prisoner as Warrick cuffed him and hauled him to his feet. Nick rushed over to Greg and lifted the young man into his arms.

"Do you need us to stay?" Sara asked again. He shook his head.

"Nah I got this! I think we'll be ok" Nick said with a smile so they said their goodbyes and left the two alone.

Nick carried Greg into the house after placing Greg down he turned closed and locked his door and when he turned back around he found Greg huddled up against the dark corner apparently he was trying to hide from whatever it was that was trying to get him and that in it's self broke his heart. With a sigh Nick walked slowly over to Greg he held out his hand and after a few moments Greg took it and held onto Nick as if he would disappear on him, Nick drew Greg to him and held him as he cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh It's ok Greg they got him! He's not goin' to hurt you anymore, I'll protect you baby" Nick softly assured him while rubbing his back and after a few moments he found Greg to be asleep.

Nick smiled and gently lifted Greg up and carried him into the bed room, he laid him down on the bed, where he covered him up and after a few moments of watching him, he snuck out of the room wrote Greg a note and walked out of the house. Nick got into his truck and headed for Greg's to get some clothes and his toiletries. He arrived shortly after as he made it up to the apartment he felt for the key and was about to unlock the door when he saw it already opened. He took his gun out pushing the door opened lightly and slowly as he entered. Nick searched the place and found it ransacked he shook his head in disgust. He pulled out his phone as he dialed Catherine.

"_Willows!"_ Catherine's voice came through.

"Hey Cath, it's me Nick listen I came to Greg's to get him some clothes and his toiletries, but when I got here his place was busted into" Nick explained.

"_What? Geez Greg just isn't having the best luck is he?"_ Catherine said.

Nick shook his head with a light chuckle "Na he's not! Cath I think you guys need to..." Nick started and then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head he grunted as he went down and the last thing he saw and heard before darkness claimed him was a pair black boots and Catherine's panicked voice.

!

"Nick? Nick! Nick you there. Come on NICK!" Catherine shouted, but nothing.

She looked disbelieving at her phone one minute she was talking to Nick the next she heard what sounded like a crack then nothing. Catherine quickly threw on some clothes then called her mother to come over right away to stay with Lindsey. Once that was done she quickly called Grissom, Sara and Warrick and told them to meet her at Greg's place. She drove fast and hard pulling up at Greg's.

Grissom and the others were already there and waiting.

"Catherine what's going on? Why are we here at Greg's? Nick's truck is here so why do we need to be?" Sara asked. Catherine looked at her for a moment then softly spoke.

"I think Nick was kidnapped" Catherine said making them gasp in shock.

"What? No, that's not possible!" Warrick said disbelieving. He didn't want to believe that his best friend was kidnapped...again.

"Yes one minute he and I were on the phone. He said he was coming to get Greg some clothes and toiletries seeing how he was staying at Nick's then nothing" Catherine said. They looked at her then headed up to Greg's.

When they got there they saw the door wide open and blood when they entered the apartment building. They then found none other than Nick's cell phone lying on the ground. They all looked at it then to themselves. They couldn't believe that Nick was kidnapped they just hoped he was safe. Sara turned to head for the bedroom when something caught her eye. She turned putting on a pair of latex gloves then picked up the object, seeing it was a note.

"Hey guys, there's a note here" Sara announced. They came over to her and read it.

_CSI'S_

_Give me Greg Sanders or CSI Stokes dies._

_The choice is yours_

"So Nick was kidnapped just to get to Greg! What are we gonna do?" Warrick asked. They shook their heads.

"I don't know Warrick" Grissom said. "But one thing's for sure, we need to find Nick! Catherine go to Nick's and get Greg. We need to let him know what's going on then take him back to the lab." Grissom ordered. She nodded and left.

Catherine left Greg's then drove to Nick's. She parked the vehicle, got out then walked up to the door and knocked. After waiting for a moment or two she knocked again and again, but no answer so she felt around for a spare key and found it. She unlocked the door and walked in, heading straight for the bedroom and found Greg asleep on the bed. She smiled warmly to herself then frowned '_this is gonna kill Greg'_ she thought to herself so she shook her head walked over to the bed and shook Greg and talked softly.

"Greg! Come on Greg wake up now."

Greg stirred in his sleep. Opening his eyes he tried to adjust to the figure standing there, but because it was dark it was literately impossible, so Catherine turned on the lamp to where he could see better. Once the image came through Greg saw it was Catherine and sat up straight. He knew something was wrong, but he just didn't know what.

"Catherine? Why are you here? What's going on? Where is Nick?" Greg asked worriedly. She looked at him sadly then shook her head.

"I'll explain it in the car, come on let's go" Catherine said. He nodded and they headed for the vehicle.

Catherine got Greg in then walked over to the driver's side got in turned on the ignition and drove for the lab. Greg looked over at her he could see the tears in her eyes and that worried him even more because it takes a lot for Catherine to cry so he knew something was wrong.

"Catherine? Are you ok?" Greg asked concerned. She shook her head.

"Greg I have some bad news!" Catherine said.

"Well what is it?" Greg asked.

She was silent for a moment they took a deep breath. "Nick's been kidnapped." she whispered softly as the tears spilled.

Greg stared at her he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Nick's been kidnapped and he was helpless to do anything about it. How did this happen anyway? He didn't know, but he was determined to find out.

"How? How was he kidnapped? And why?" Greg asked.

"He went over to your place to get you some clothes and toiletries seeing how you are staying over at his place. He found your door opened and when he called me the next thing I know nothing. We got there and found blood and his phone on the ground with a note on the table! So Grissom wanted me to get you and bring you to the lab so that's what I'm doing" Catherine said.

"No t-this is not happening! He was kidnapped because of me. He took him because Nick was protecting me this is all my fault" Greg sobbed he couldn't believe his best friend was kidnapped by the one who wanted him in the first place.

"No it's not Greg! You did nothing wrong you understand me?" Catherine firmly told him, but Greg shook his head before he could get a word out they pulled up to the lab.

They got out and headed in. Catherine lead him to the breakroom past the labs were the lab techs watched him walk by with Catherine. Hodges was standing outside his lab with a look on his face. He looked at Greg.

"Well if it isn't the CSI wannabe who got Nick kidnapped. I hope you're happy" Hodges spat. Catherine turned to him angrily.

"Hodges you'd do good to keep your mouth shut if you know what's best for you" Catherine said angrily Hodges just smirked.

"Why? All of this is his fault" Hodges stated.

"No Hodges it's not and you know good and well it's not" Catherine retorted she was starting to get agitated at Hodges and his smart mouth.

"Sure it is who else would cause this? Hell I wouldn't be surprised if Nick never spoke to him again after this or date him for that matter! Hey Greg maybe you should wear a sign that say's 'danger if you hang with me you'll either get shot or kidnapped'" Hodges sneered that was the final straw as Catherine turned to him

"That's enough Hodges!" Catherine yelled outraged pushing him up against the wall Hodges had a fear look in his eyes

"What's going on? Cath why do you have Hodges pinned to the wall?" Sara asked. She shook her head.

"Because this arrogant asshole was blaming Greg for Nick's kidnapping" Catherine told them they turned to him giving him the death glare.

Warrick balled his hands into a fist and Hodges wiped that smirk off his face as it was replaced with fear as he backed up a little. If there is one thing Hodges knew was he did not want to mess with Warrick or Nick for that matter so he didn't want to piss Warrick off at the moment.

"Hodges I should kick your sorry ass right now, but I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction I am going to walk away with my friends and ignore what you said because lord knows I don't wonna hide any bodies right now" Warrick said. He took Greg gently by the arm and lead him to the break room while Sara and Catherine were still giving him the death glare as he sat him down on the couch. "fucking prick" Warrick stated as he sat down.

Greg looked up at Warrick with sad eyes. He opened his mouth, but Warrick stopped him for he knew what he was about to say.

"No Greg this is not your fault ok? We'll find Nick and we'll get him back" Warrick assured him. He shook his head.

"No I'll get him back! I'll give the guy what he wants and get Nick back safely" Greg said, but Warrick shook his head.

"No Greg! Don't do that" Warrick said.

"But if I don't, he'll kill Nick!" Greg stated, trying to reason with him.

"What makes you sure that once he got his hands on you he wouldn't kill Nick anyways? Greg it's noble that you want to save your best friend, but we'll find him and get him back" Warrick said. Greg looked at him then nodded.

Warrick sighed as did the others who entered the room upon hearing the conversation. They knew this was far from over and they hoped they could find Nick and keep Greg safe at the same time. Now the next move depended upon them.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6 Memory Loss

**Chapter 6****-Memory Loss**

Nick awoke with a pounding headache. He could feel dry blood at the back of his throat. He looked up and around as he tried to move, but found himself tied to a chair, but at least he wasn't buried alive this time. Nick looked up when the door to the room he was in opened as his kidnaper came in as he stared right into the eyes of his captor. He started struggling once again causing Pierce to laugh.

"Now now Mr. Stokes, none of that" Pierce said sitting down in front of him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Nick spat glaring at him.

"You know what I want? Greg and guess what? Your going to deliver him to me" he replied. Nick shook his head stubbornly.

"The hell I will!" Nick spat hatefully. He only laughed.

"Oh I will have him Mr. Stokes! I don't want you I want him and only him" Pierce stated. Nick shook his head.

"You've already done enough damage to him as a kid, just leave him alone" Nick stated

Pierce looked at him then boomed with laughter. He shook his head and leant forwards, looking Nick dead in the eyes as he spoke sending a shiver down his spine.

"No, I want him! I've wanted him since the day my father brought him home, but that little fucker got away from us before I had a chance to have my actual fun and now 21 years later I have a chance to have him once again" he said. Nick looked at him in fury, shaking his head.

"You sicken me you psychotic psycho!" Nick spat at him he just smiled.

"Maybe, but he will be mine" Pierce stated.

"Over my dead body!" Nick spat. He looked at him then smiled.

"If necessary then yes, but I have no doubts on where his loyalties lie because I have no doubt that he would do _anything_ to save the love of his life" Pierce said as he took Nick's cell and walked out leaving Nick alone once again. He just had to hope that Greg didn't do what this psycho wanted.

Nick struggled with the ropes that held his wrists together trying his best to get them loose, but all his efforts were pointless. He sighed giving up as he looked up at the door. "Nobody touches my Greggo, but me" Nick said possessively to himself in a low whisper.

!

Greg sat on the couch while the others tried to find out where Nick was being held, when suddenly his cell phone went off. He took it out of his pocket, looking at the number flashing across the screen. It read Nick Stokes as he flipped it opened in a rush.

"Nick? Oh thank heavens you're ok" Greg said quickly as he sat up.

"_Afraid not Greggy!"_ the voice said, causing the color to drain from his face.

"It's you! What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Greg asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"_Simple, I have your lover and I will let him go in exchange for you"_ the voice demanded. Greg looked up and out of the breakroom, sighing as he looked down again.

"I will do whatever you want, just please let him go!" Greg pleaded, he could hear the laughter at the other end and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"_That's a good boy! Now here are your instructions come to 1358 Lincoln Blvd. It's an old abandoned School. You are to head up to the 2__nd__ floor, to room 138. Come alone or he dies"_ Pierce ordered in a serious tone. Greg nodded then hung up.

After hanging up with Pierce Greg got up and rushed out of the breakroom fast. Greg had gotten halfway down the hall when he was stopped by Warrick and the others. He turned to greet them with a fake smile he just hoped they didn't see right through it, but being the CSI team they are he new his hopes were false

"Greg, where are you going?" Warrick asked suspiciously.

"Bathroom?" Greg suggested it was more of a question then a statement and he hoped they would buy it

"Greg..." Warrick warned he didn't buy that statement.

"What?" Greg asked innocently

"Greg, I hope you're not going to do what I think you're going to do" Grissom said seriously.

"I don't know what you think I'm gonna do" Greg tried to play it off, but of course it didn't work.

"Trade yourself for Nick" Catherine said. He looked at her for a moment sometimes he hated CSI's it was Sara that made the connection first.

"You are aren't you?" Sara asked in shock

"Guys..." Greg Started, but Warrick cut him off.

"No Greg, we can't let you do this! We'll find a way to save Nick" Warrick told him seriously and in a firm voice, but Greg only shook his head.

"No! This is my fault and I have to do something besides you don't even know where he is" Greg said.

"No Greg, it's not your fault and you're right, we don't...wait you know where he is don't you?" Catherine asked. He nodded.

"Yes, Pierce called me just now on Nick's cell and told me that if I don't come alone then he'll kill Nick, so I have to go!" Greg said then he turned and ran down the hall and out of the building. "I'm sorry" he shouted just before he exited.

"Guys we can't let him do this" Sara said. They nodded and called Brass to let him know what's going on.

Greg got into his car and drove off towards the abandoned school. He didn't know what to expect, but he was going to be prepared for anything.

!

Pierce came back into the room and placed Nick's cell back into his pocket then he sat down on one of the chairs and looked out the window ignoring his stare. Minutes ticked by in what seemed like hours until he finally spoke breaking the silence with a smirk.

"Well looks like my prize has arrived just like he said he would! And he's alone good" Pierce said getting up then he walked over to Nick and stood beside him and waited. Nick looked over to him disgust written on his face. What he didn't know was that Greg had indeed been followed.

Pierce took out a hand gun and pointed it at Nick's head when the door slowly opened. Greg walked in and saw Nick with a gun pointed to his head. He stepped forward a little, but stopped when he pressed the gun hard to Nick's temple. Pierce kept looking at Greg with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Ok I'm here, now please let Nick go!" Greg demanded.

Pierce gave a sickening smile then swung the gun over to him and fired. Greg stood in shock, Nick's eyes widened in horror as Greg went down. He turned his head in anguish at what he had just done tears stung his eyes.

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" Nick yelled in a blinded fury as he struggled with his ropes until they finally gave and his hands fell free. He quickly tackled him before he could shoot him too.

Nick struggled with him and with the gun. He finally managed to get the gun away from Pierce, pointing it straight at his head.

"WHY?" Nick yelled outraged.

"Because if I can't have him, then neither can you" Pierce spat with a smirk. Nick clicked the gun and pointed it straight at his head ready to fire.

"Your gonna pay for what you've done!" Nick stated angrily.

"Then do it if you have the guts too" he taunted.

Just as Nick's finger squeezed the trigger, somebody yelled out stopping him. "Nick don't! Your better then that! Don't let him get to you"

"But he shot Greg!" Nick croaked out. Warrick came walking up to him he placed a hand on his back and his other hand found it's way onto Nick's that held then gun

Nick looked up at Warrick and then to the others hovering over Greg he looked back down at Pierce then he gave the gun to Warrick as he got up and ran to Greg. Nick dropped to his knees taking Greg into his arms rocking him back and forth sobbing as he did so.

"Greg! Hang on! Just hang on! Help is on the way" Nick whispered as Greg tried gasping for breath.

"N-Nick I-I'm s-so sorry I didn't w-want anything to happen to you" Greg gasped out.

"I know I know! Greg please, stay with me" Nick sobbed. Suddenly Greg went limp in his arms as Nick tried to get him to respond. "Greg? Greg come on NO GREG NO" Warrick pulled him away just as the paramedics got there he was struggling.

"Nick, come on let them do their jobs" Warrick shouted as he pulled a sobbing Nick back from Greg.

In what seemed like forever one of the medics looked up he shook his head.

"I'm sorry! We lost him" he stated sadly. Catherine broke down crying as did Sara. Nick pulled out of Warrick's arms and ran back to Greg and held him.

"Greg NO! Come on. Please don't leave me like this. Please I love you! Come back baby please come back to me" Nick sobbed as he held him close.

The medics was about to pack up their kits when a miracle happened. Greg suddenly let out a loud breath as he gasped for air. They turned unbelieving as they rushed to his side pulling him out of Nick's arms where they put an oxygen mask on and hauled him onto a stretcher and out of the building. The others breathed a sigh of relief as they followed them out. They arrived shortly after at Desert Palms Hospital as they took Greg straight into surgery. The others were made to wait outside in the waiting room. It was close to 9 hours when the Doctor finally came out and greeted them taking off the hat and mask along with his surgical gloves.

"Greg Sanders?" they nodded, "I'm Dr. Conner I operated on Greg" Conner said shaking their hands. They nodded again.

"How is he?" Catherine asked. They all looked at him hopeful as he sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you! The bullet did some extent damage; it punctured one of his main arteries and almost entered the left lung, but barely missed it, we managed to repair the damage and stop the bleeding so hopefully he'll make it through the night. He's breathing on his own so that's a good sign. Again I wish I had better news, but you're welcome to go see him. He's in room 165 down the hall on your left" Dr. Conner explained.

They sighed and left for the room saying their thanks as they went. They entered the room seeing Greg laying there his chest moving was a definite sign that they had been lucky that the young man survived. Nick took a seat next to Greg, taking his left hand in his as he stroked it softly looking at the young man.

"G! Don't ya ever scare me like that again" Nick scolded him softly, burying his face into his shoulder careful not to put too much pressure on the younger man. He then looked up at him "Please wake up darlin' I love you and I need you" Nick whispered while stroking is hair from his face. Catherine looked at him then sighed softly as she sat next to Nick, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and over to her.

"Nick, he's going to be alright!" Catherine assured him. He nodded then looked away.

"This is all Hodges' fault" Sara said bitterly, but when Warrick hit her on the side with his elbow she immediately shut her mouth.

"Sara shut it" Warrick hissed, but it was too late for Nick had heard her and quickly glanced over at her.

"Hodges? what does he have to do with any of this?" Nick asked confusingly. Warrick looked at Sara then sighed.

"Well Hodges blamed Greg for your kidnapping he also said that he wouldn't be surprised if you would never speak to him again or date him for that matter, he also said that maybe Greg should ware a danger sign! So I snapped and pushed him against the wall and told him to shut his mouth if he new what was good for him" Catherine explained.

"Yeah and then when Pierce called Greg decided the best way to save you and make up for you being kidnapped was to trade himself for you instead, but look where it's got him" Warrick added. By now Nick was fuming with fury

"Why that little ass kissin' mother fucker! Wait until I get back to the lab he's gonna wish he had _never_ said any of those things! I mean who the hell does he think he is?" Nick growled out as he got up, but Grissom placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him dead.

"Nick, you are going to stay here with Greg! This is where you belong and where you need to be at the moment" Grissom said. He nodded Grissom was right Greg needed him more then he needed to punch the shit out of Hodges so he sat back down. After visiting hours were over everyone left to head back to work, everyone except Nick who fell asleep on the chair next to Greg in hopes he would wake up.

!

The CSI team arrived at the lab shortly after they left the hospital. As they entered they headed for the breakroom, tears stung their eyes shaking their heads trying to clear them as they past the trace, lab they stopped dead in their tracks. They turned and entered as Hodges turned and looked at them he didn't like the way they were looking at him.

"What?" He asked annoyed that just caused them to grow more angrily at him, but it was Grissom that spoke up first surprising them all.

"I hope you're happy you little prick!" Grissom said. They looked over at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Hodges asked acting innocent and that did it! That sent Grissom over the edge.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT GREG, YOU IGNORANT ASSHOLE!" Grissom shouted angrily. Everyone gasped in horror as they stepped back. They had never seen their boss _this_ angry before and it frightened them. Grissom stopped to take a deep breath to calm himself, but he was still angry when he spoke again. "You made him feel guilty, so he went to trade himself for Nick's return and now he's fighting for his life! He DIED Hodges. He died once already and it's all your fault! And he's barely hanging on!" Grissom told him.

He walked up to Hodges looking him dead in the eyes then he did something no one would _ever_ suspected him to do he punched him right square in the face, sending him on his ass. Everyone gasped in shock and disbelief that their boss would do something like that, but the evidence doesn't lie. Half the lab stood in shock as well as Hodges picked himself up off the floor. He opened his mouth to say something when Warrick beat him too it.

"You outta watch your step man! That was a nasty fall" Warrick stated.

They nodded as did half the lab as they heard what had happened and they were not too happy with Hodges to say the least. They stared at him then walked off towards the breakroom.

!

Nick was still fast asleep Until his cell went off he struggled to answer. "Stokes speaking" Nick answered groggy it was his mother on the other end.

"_I'm sorry dear did I wake you?"_ Jillian asked.

"Mama?" Nick asked he had to be sure and that he wasn't asleep.

"_Well yeah son who else would it be?"_ Jillian asked

"I'm sorry mama it's been a rough time right now" Nick stated

"_Are you ok? Where are you at anyway? We called your house and got no answer are you at work?"_ Jillian asked

"No I'm at the hospital right now and..." Nick started, but Jillian cut him off.

"_The hospital? What happened? Are you hurt?" _Jillian asked in a rush.

"No I'm not hurt ma I'm not hurt, but..." Nick answered then stopped he was hesitant to reveal this, but after Greg was shot and almost died he would be damned if he kept this to himself.

"_But what honey?"_ Jillian prompted Nick sighed

"But my boyfriend was" Nick stated there was a pause on the other end and Nick feared the worst until one of his sisters shouted.

"_Ha I new it y'all owe me 50 bucks"_ Vicki shouted in tryump

"Y-You new?" Nick asked in surprise

"_Yes son we new! We hoped you would come to us with this and don't worry we're not goin' to disown you for it"_ His father stated Nick teared up with happiness.

"Thanks guys!" Nick said.

"_Your welcome son..now what's this I hear about your boyfriend getting hurt?"_ Jillian asked

"Greg got hurt tryin' to save me" Nick said.

"_Save you? Nick what's goin' on? And you don't mean Greg as in Greg Sanders do ya?" _Jillian asked

"Yeah ma that's who I mean and I can't tell you about the case, but I can say I was kidnapped and Greg was shot tryin' to save me" Nick choked out he was tearing up.

"_You are ok though right?"_ Bill asked worriedly.

"Yea pop I'm ok! A little bruised, but I'm fine!" Nick sighed.

"_Good! I will say that he must really love you to put his life at risk for you and anybody who would do that for you are more then welcomed into this family! Do we need to come out there?"_ Jillian said then asked

"No ma it's ok! I'll call you on any updates about his status ok?" Nick said

"_Ok son! Just keep up updated"_ Jillian said.

"I will ma..." Nick started but stopped when Greg's hand twitched in his, making him look down drawing his attention away from the phone for a moment as he watched his lover's face, hoping for any sign he was waking up. "Hey ma I gotta go I think Greg's wakin' up"

"_Ok I love you son and keep us informed"_ Jillian stated

"I will and I love ya too ma bye" Nick said then snapped his phone shut placing it back on his hip then Greg opened his eyes once again and began scanning the room, his eyes falling on Nick. Greg stared at him for the longest time before his face turned into confusion.

"Hey baby welcome back! You scared me half to death" Nick said softly and gently which caused further confusion.

"Baby? Why are you calling me baby? And who are you?" Greg asked. Nick looked at him horrified.

"Y-You don't remember who I am?" Nick asked. Greg shook his head. "It's me Nick! We..." he stopped for a moment then looked at him. "Do you remember who you are?" Nick asked. He shook his head.

"No" Greg said softly Nick began stroking his hair from his face once again as he sat beside him.

"Your name is Greg Sanders, you work with us at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and the reason I called you baby is because we are together! We love each other" Nick gently told him. Greg looked at him then for some strange sensation he smiled.

"Oh ok!" Greg said then his smile faded. "But why can't I remember who I am or you for that matter and what happened to me in the first place?" Greg asked as he started to panic once again. Nick brushed his hair aside again trying to sooth him.

"Hey hey now! You'll remember in time. Just know that I'll be there for ya' and help ya' through this no matter what" Nick assured him. He leaned forward then stopped "I-is it alright if I kiss ya?" he asked.

"I guess" Greg nodded then he kissed him. They broke apart just as the Doctor came in along with Grissom and the others.

"And how is our patient doing?" Dr. Conner asked with a smile. Nick frowned at him he then frowned not a good sign he thought.

"Doc, Greg can't remember who he is or me for that matter! What's wrong with him?" Nick asked the others gasped in shock he looked at his chart and sighed.

"Well, I half expected this! Due to the dramatic shock his body went into after being shot, his mind just shut down. Anything relating to him, his job or his friends so in other words temporary memory loss, but it'll come back just give it time" Dr. Conner assured him. "Just keep working with him and help him remember, but don't rush it, he needs to take his time otherwise it could end up hurting him" he stated

Dr. Conner walked over to Greg he took out his light and shined it in both his eyes, he then checked his vitals wrote them down in his chart after saying his goodbyes for now he turned and walked out the door. The team watched him then turned back to their young friend only to find him staring at them with an odd expression on his face as if he was trying to remember them. Catherine spoke up first.

"Greg, you ok?" Catherine asked. He shook his head.

"No! I'm trying to remember who you are, I know I know you I mean I've got the feeling I do, but I just don't remember and it's driving me nuts" Greg said sadly.

"Greg you heard what the doctor said, don't force it let your memories come back on their own" Catherine said softly. He nodded letting a tear escape him. Nick stood by his side and wiped it away with his thumb.

"It's ok Greg, you'll remember" Nick assured him with a gentle smile.

"I know, but it's so hard not remembering" Greg croaked out.

"Oh babe, I know" Nick said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed, they looked at him sadly and shook their heads. Warrick decided that he would try and lighten the mood as he opened his mouth.

"Hey Nick man, you'll never believe what Griss did when we had gotten back to the lab" Warrick stated. Nick looked up at him curiously.

"What? What did he do?" Nick asked.

"He went off on Hodges and punched the hell out of him! It was scary man and I mean scary" Warrick said smugly. Nick looked in shock as he looked over at his boss who blushed suddenly. Nick doubled over with laughter tears streaming down his face.

"Oh...My...Gosh...I wish I...was...there to...see that" Nick gasped between breaths as he finally was able to regain his composure.

"Oh believe us that was one hell of a sight" Sara said smirking.

Greg looked at them when a memory suddenly struck him "Hey!" they looked over at him as he continued. "Hodges...isn't he the trace tech at the lab that nobody likes?" Greg asked they looked at him mouth gaped opened. "What?"

"Greg baby, you remembered who he was" Nick stated Greg beamed with pride.

"I did, didn't I?" Greg stated happily.

They all laughed in happiness and glee, but only time will tell when he will get his memory back.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Plan

**Well here it is the final chapter I'm sorry it took so long I wanted to make sure it was good and corrected before reposting it. Hope you enjoyed the story ;)**

**Chapter 7-The final plan**

It had been 3 days since Greg was released from the hospital and his memories still hadn't returned, but it was still a working progress. Nick drove them home passing familiar place's seeing if they would spark up any old memories. Then he decided to take him to the lab, maybe he could remember something from there. So with that in mind he quickly turned his truck around and drove straight for the crime lab, once he arrived he parked the truck turning off the engine. He then turned to Greg and smiled lovingly at him.

"Greg I brought you here in hopes this place would help your memory, so ya ready to go in?" Nick suggested. Greg stared at him then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah let's go" Greg said as he got out of the truck and headed towards the lab with Nick right beside him he then took Greg into his arms and held him for a moment.

"Greg if it gets to be too much you let me know alright?" Nick stated Greg nodded against him

"I promise" Greg whispered.

"Good! Now let's go in shall we?" Nick said Greg withdrew from him and smiled with a nod and with that they both walked into the lab hand in hand.

As both Greg and Nick walked through the lab with Nick's hand clasped with his he looked around seeing if anything would spark a memory or not. Greg stopped at a certain area as did Nick, he hoped that Greg was remembering something, but when he shook his head he felt a pang of disappointment, but new that it would take some time. As Greg was nearing the break room he stopped when someone called his name he turned and saw a woman walking towards him she then pulled him into a hug only to release him she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Hello Greg dear, welcome back" she said with a smile. He smiled back then it was as if his brain had decided to allow that memory in he looked at her and said.

"Your Judy right?" Greg asked. She nodded with a happy smile and Nick couldn't help, but beam with pride at his Greggo for remembering her name.

"That's right I'm so happy you remembered! Well I'll see you around" Judy said with a smile then got back to work.

Both Nick and Greg rounded the corner and headed for the breakroom. Upon entering the breakroom he once again stopped dead in his tracks causing Nick to bump into him. Greg stared blankly at the room before him not even realizing that Catherine and the others were present at the moment. He shook his head dropping to his knees and sobbed Nick gathered him into his arms and held him tightly.

"Baby what's wrong?" Nick asked softly while rubbing his hand up and down Greg's back.

"It's not fair Nick! Why can't I remember anything? I want to remember, but I just can't" Greg sobbed. Nick shook his head as he held him.

"Oh Greg, you'll remember! You remembered Judy hell you even remembered Hodges and that in it's self is a very good sign!" Nick said softly as he stroked Greg's hair as he calmed him.

Greg pulled back looking Nick in the eyes. He could see nothing but honesty and love in them then smiled. He felt another hand on his shoulder as he looked over and into the eyes of Catherine who was smiling sadly at him he managed a small smile. Just then Brass came barging in and out of breath.

"Guys we have a serious problem" Brass said as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"What is it Brass?" Grissom asked.

"I just got word that Pierce has escaped police custody" Brass informed them they all gasped in shock and horror making Nick tightening his hold on Greg as they all turned to Greg.

"What? Why are you all looking at me? Nicky? What's going on?" Greg asked Nick looked down at his love and was about to answer when suddenly Greg let out a loud scream he clutched at his head and then collapsed in Nick's arms.

"Greg? Greg you alright darlin'?" Nick asked when Greg didn't respond he looked down shaking Greg worriedly. "Greg! Baby answer me! Come on now wake up" again he didn't respond so Nick scooped him up and carried him to the couch lying Greg down.

"Nick what happened?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know! He just screamed out and then nothin'" Nick said.

"What are we goin' do? About Pierce I mean" Catherine asked.

"We're goin' find him and catch him! Then he is goin' to spend the rest of his miserable life in prison far away from civilization" Nick said then they nodded in agreement.

"Nick's right! We need to find him and fast. He'll be looking in all the hospitals to see if Greg survived so in other words we need to be on our guard" Grissom said seriously. They nodded to each other then Greg groaned catching their attention as they turned to their friend. Greg was slowly coming around as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Greg?" Nick asked. Greg looked over to Nick then his eyes moved over to his friends he smiled then suddenly he sat up straight his eyes wide and his smile bigger. "Greg what is it love?" Nick asked curiously

"I-I remember! I remember everything" Greg excitedly said.

"Are you sure Greg?" Nick asked he didn't want to get his hopes up, but Greg just nodded happily.

"Then who are we?" Catherine asked as she herself had to be sure.

He looked over at her, "Your Catherine Willows ex stripper and hates to be called Cat your also the mother to Lindsey Willows and the assistance super to Grissom!" She nodded and smiled.

"What about him?" Catherine asked pointing to Warrick.

"Warrick Brown. Nick's best friend and ex-gambler, always bets and loses against Nick" Greg said.

"Hey I resent that! I don't always lose" Warrick stated with a playful pout causing them to laugh

"Warrick! You lose every time man" Nick said with a grin. Warrick punched Nick playfully in the arm then chuckled looking at Greg his smile became serious.

"Aside from that, Greg I'm not just Nick's best friend I'm yours as well" Warrick said. Greg looked at him wide eyed and mouth opened in shock.

"Y-You Really mean that?" Greg asked. He nodded then blushed. "Thank you Warrick that really means a lot to me"

Catherine smiled at them then continued what she was doing. "let's get back to what we were doing! Greg who is she?" Catherine asked pointing to Sara who looked over at him and smiled.

"Sara Sidle! Married to Gil Grissom she can be very secretive, but also very trusting in her friends" Greg said. she nodded.

"Very good! And him?" Catherine praised then asked pointing to Grissom.

"Gil Grissom, my boss and the night shift supervisor! He studies bugs and always keeps his experiments in the refrigerator. Raises and races roaches and Sara's husband" Greg said. she nodded and smiled.

"Good, Good and who is this?" Catherine asked pointing to Nick.

"Nick Stokes cowboy from Dallas, TX, he is also my boyfriend and the man I love very much" Greg stated as he took his hand into his own.

"And I love you Greg so very much! My family knows about us" Nick stated

"They do?" Greg asked surprised Nick nodded.

"Yeah they do! I wasn't about to hide us because after almost losin' you I realized I shouldn't and wouldn't be ashamed of who I am and who I love and they accepted me in fact they told me to give you their love and told me to keep them informed of your progress so I need to call them some time and tell them that your ok" Nick said.

"Thank you Nick!" Greg whispered.

"Baby you are more then welcome! Oh and before I forget they also said that anyone who is willin' to risk their life to save mine is more then welcomed into their family" Greg beamed when Nick said this.

Catherine smiled at them then cleared her throat catching their attention then she continued. "And last but not least, who is this?" she asked pointing to Brass. Greg looked over to him.

"Detective Jim Brass has one daughter and was almost killed at one time and he was the first grade detective in '85 who took me back to my parents after I had gotten away from my kidnapper" Greg said Catherine smiled and nodded Brass stared at him then suddenly he remembered that night.

"You know the moment you walked through those doors for the second time I had the strangest déjà vu that I knew you, but I just couldn't put my finger on it! I had the feeling I needed to keep my eye on you and now I remember why! You were that missing kid back in '85 from San Diego on the Amber Alert. You were found by the couple who brought you in. strange how time goes by isn't it?" Brass chuckled. Greg nodded and smiled.

"I never did thank you that night! You helped me get back to my parents and you were the first to not push me to talk when I didn't want to so thank you so much" Greg stated. Brass nodded and smiled. Greg looked up for a moment as the room fell silent. He took a deep breath lowering his head as he moved to get up only to grunt and double over in pain. Nick was at his side in moments.

"Greg? You alright?" Nick asked worriedly. Greg nodded.

"Yeah...I just...forgot I was...shot" Greg managed through ragged breaths as Nick helped him sit up. "Thanks"

Nick smiled sweetly, "Your welcome babe" they looked at each other in the eyes and stared. They broke their gaze when Grissom cleared his throat.

"Right! Well looks like we have our work cut out for us so I think that..." Grissom said but was cut off when a cell started ringing. It turned out to be Greg's so he answered it.

"Sanders!" Greg answered then went pale when he heard the voice at the other end.

"_So I _**was** _right! You did survive. oh goody it looks like I'll get to have a little more fun with you after all"_ Pierce said snickering. Greg dropped his phone and started to panic labouring his breathing. Nick picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked through the phone.

"_Well well CSI Stokes! Good to hear from you again" _Pierce said this caused Nick to growl in anger

"Leave him alone! Go bother someone else" Nick spat then he heard the laughter. He grew angrier.

"_Awww then where would the fun be in that?"_ Pierce snide with a grin.

"There wouldn't be because you are gonna leave him alone" Nick growled out his hand tightened around the phone his knuckles were turning white from gripping so hard.

"_Sorry no can do! Like I said after I shot him that if I can't have him neither can you"_ Pierce said.

"Mr. Pierce if I you _ever_ come near my lover again I _will_ shoot you and this time no one will stop me" Nick stated in a dangerous calm tone. Grissom looked at him dumbfounded then shook his head.

"_Oh Mr. Stokes you wouldn't be stupid enough to, so I highly doubt you will"_ he said.

"I wouldn't doubt me if I were you because you were lucky first time, but this time I will do whatever it takes to defend the one I love by any means got it?" Nick said then realized that, that had pushed a button because the next thing he new he was yelling into the phone making Nick move the phone away from his ear.

"_NO! I__ Will not let you have him, he's mine" _Pierce shrieked so that everyone could hear him through the phone. Nick just smirked as Pierce had just given him an idea.

"Yeah yeah, you said that last time, but he survived and now I'm safely holdin' him in my arms" Nick taunted as he grabbed Greg pulling him to him.

"_Keep your hands off of him"_ Pierce shouted. Nick shook his head with a smile.

"No! I don't think I will" Nick said causally.

"_I'm warning you! Keep your fucking hands off of him"_ Pierce growled.

"Your warnin' me? Ha what a laugh!" Nick stated

"_I'm not being funny I'm being serious you better keep your hands off of what's mine"_ Pierce said angrily.

"Yours? You honestly think he's yours? I'll tell you what if your so determined for me to keep my hands off of him then why don't you come and make me?" Nick challenged making everyone's mouths drop opened.

"_I will!"_ Pierce snarled.

"Good! then meet me at 1685 West end drive tomorrow and you'll have your chance" Nick said.

"_I'll be there"_ Pierce said.

"I bet you will and I'll be waiting" Nick stated then hung up he shook his head and smiled. "What a moron!"

"Nick? What hell do you are doing?" Sara asked shocked. Nick looked over at her.

"Settin' a trap! I figured if I could draw him out then we don't need to look for him" Nick explained as they looked at him.

"So what are you saying? Your the bait?" Warrick asked looking shocked and a little angry that Nick would do something like this.

"Yup pretty much!" Nick said

"Why on earth would you want to be the bate?" Grissom asked.

"Why not? Better me then Greggo here" Nick said as he looked down at the man in his arms.

"Nicky you don't have to do this for me!" Greg said looking him in the eyes, but he just shook his head.

"I want to do this! I want to be able to keep you safe no matter what, that's what a boyfriend does he protects the man he loves" Nick said with a smile Greg smiled back and nodded against his chest as he snuggled into him.

"I love you too" Greg replied and Nick just smiled drawing him closer to his body.

"Alright Nick if you're sure..." Grissom started, but Nick interrupted as he looked up and over to Grissom.

"I am! It's the only way" Nick stated as he nodded.

"Ok! Now why don't we all go and get some rest?" Grissom suggested as they nodded and left for the night.

Not long after everyone left the lab Nick pulled into his drive way as they got out quickly. They didn't want a repeat of the last time they had gotten to Nick's so they got out locked the truck door and headed for the house. They entered the house, Nick shutting the door behind him as he turned and locked and bolted the door. He then turned grabbing Greg by the shoulder turning him and pinning his body to the door kissing him frantically. Nick pulled away from the kiss for the need for air proved to great as they gasped for breath putting his forehead to Greg's. Greg reached up and cupped his right cheek into his left hand looking the man in the eyes.

"Nicky please don't do this, there must be another way" Greg begged, but Nick just shook his head.

"I'm sorry my love, but this _is _the only way! If I don't then he could continue to make your life a living hell, as if he hasn't already done that already" Nick said then growled. Greg sighed and nodded.

"Then please be careful Nicky I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Greg said. Nick nodded then led him to the bedroom.

When they reached to bedroom Nick grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it to the ground. He then took a hold of Greg's and did the same then he shed them of their pants and boxers then he gathered his young lover into his arms and carefully lowered him onto the bed as he leaned over him kissing him softly. He then moved from his lips to his neck sucking and licking softly.

Greg threw his head back allowing Nick to move to his Adam's apple sucking on it softly as he moved down his chest taking one of his nipples into his mouth ignoring the gunshot wound on his chest. He then moved to the other one performing the same ritual as he did the first one then moved down to his naval licking all the way down until he reached his destination, taking his cock into his mouth and down his throat causing Greg to cry out.

Nick started bobbing his head up and down, he then drew up and off the cock with a popping sound as he started to lick the head then started trailing down to his balls taking them each into his mouth he moved back up taking him into his mouth once again and continued to suck until Greg finally reached his climax, shooting his load down Nick's throat, he swallowed gratefully milking him then releasing the spent flesh from his mouth. He then took the lube and condom he had drawn from the door while sucking on Greg's cock getting his fingers nice and lubed up. He pressed his fingers into Greg's awaiting hole drawing out another loud moan from him. After he stretched him well enough he placed the condom onto his cock; coating it with the remaining lube he entered him swiftly then he began to move inside Greg.

Greg moaned and wrapped his legs around Nick drawing him in deeper as he began to thrust into that tight heat, Greg couldn't believe how good this felt, Nick was making love to him and it was the sweetest most pleasurable feeling in the world, his cries could be heard from all over the apartment. Nick grabbed a hold of Greg's erection stroking it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before they both came at the same time for they were already on edge as it was making Greg shoot his load for the second time on his and Nick's stomach and Nick shooting his load deep inside his lover's body into the tip of the condom. Nick collapsed gently onto his lover gasping for much needed air, finally after a short while he pulled out of Greg and disposed of the used rubber in the waste basket beside him he then turned and scooped Greg into his arms and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the alarm went off pulling them both from their sleep and Nick knew what he had to do as did Greg and that made him cling to Nick even more he was afraid to let go, he was afraid that this was going to be the last time he got to hold Nick. Nick looked down at his lover and he could tell that his decision had affected him greatly, he felt bad, but he also new that if he didn't do this then Pierce could once again get a hold of Greg and he'll be damned if he does so with a sigh he moved Greg away from him and got up to get ready.

"Nicky do you have to go?" Greg asked watching Nick dress Nick looked over at him and smiled, he walked over to Greg leaned down and kissed him with passion then he pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes my love, the only way this will end is for me to do this" Nick said and Greg nodded. He didn't like it, but he wasn't going to stop him either. After dressing Nick kissed Greg goodbye and left out the door. He got into the truck calling Grissom and the others to let them know that he was heading for the destination. "Yeah Griss! I'll be there in a minute...your already in position? That's good I'll see you then...ok, ok bye"

after hanging up the phone it was 15 minutes later that he pulled up at the address that he had given Pierce unaware that he was being followed. Nick parked his truck turning off the engine and got out then he walked up the path. He had gotten half way when Pierce stepped out in front of him with a sick grin on his face. Nick stood still facing him as they had a little stare off.

"Well you came! Now where is my Greggy?" Pierce said then asked. Nick just stared at him with disgust.

"I see you did too and he's not yours he's mine" Nick stated as they continued to stare at each other.

"The hell he is, I've seen and had him first therefore he is mine and I've came to rid myself of you so I can have him back" Pierce said.

Nick gave a snort "Yeah ok; we'll see about that"

"Yes we will" with that Pierce launched for Nick,

he tackled Nick to the ground and started wrestling around, Pierce managed to pin Nick as he reached for the gun that was stashed behind him and grinned "Now it's time for you to die Stokes" and with that he went to pull the trigger when someone shouted stopping him.

"No please stop! Don't hurt him"

Pierce looked up...big mistake

Nick used his upper strength and pushed Pierce off of him then looked over at who shouted and was stunned to see it was Greg "Greg! What are you doin' here?" Nick asked as he ran to him drawing him to him.

"No! Get your hands off of him; he's mine" Pierce yelled as he aimed his gun at both Nick and Greg ready to fire as a loud bang echoed through the air and it was as if time it's self was frozen nobody moved for a moment then Pierce dropped to the ground...dead

Grissom and the others came of hiding for they went ahead and allowed Nick to play hero knowing Nick could handle himself, that was until Pierce pulled out the gun, then Brass did what he had to do he shot Pierce. They walked up to both Nick and Greg to make sure they were ok. Catherine walked over to Pierce she checked his pulse to see if he had one she looked up and shook her head.

"He's dead! Nice shot Brass" Catherine announced and said he nodded with a smile.

Nick let out a breath of relief as he turned to Greg. He could see Nick was angry, Greg knew he was angry because he had followed him, but he just couldn't let him get hurt all because him. He drew a breath ready for yelling which to his surprise never came what did come was Nick's lips that connected with his own in a fierce kiss. When they pulled away Nick drew him into a hug.

"Greg you scared the hell out of me! You could have been killed, why didn't ya' stay at home?" Nick demanded angrily, but his voice was in a calm manner.

"Because Nicky I couldn't let you get hurt. I love you too much" Greg said. Nick pulled back he looked at him his anger melted away because honestly he would have done the same thing so he smiled at him then chuckled.

"I love you too Greg! Let's go home" Nick said and with that they left for home. At last their nightmare was finally over.

1 year later...

Greg bounced into the breakroom grabbing himself a cup of coffee as the others piled in within minutes as Nick laughed at Greg's excitment they gathered around the table waiting for Grissom to show up with their assignments as he sat down. They grabbed themselves a cup as well then sat back down themselves. Grissom came in 5 minutes later. He cleared his throat as they quieted down.

"Alright, I got your assignments, but first I just got word from..." Grissom trailed off looking over at Greg.

"What?"

"You got word from Who Griss?" Warrick asked.

"I just got word from the first Mr. Pierce's attorney and apparently they had found a will in the house and you'll never guess who he left the mansion to" Grissom said. Greg looked down at his hands he never wanted to hear about him again, but in their line of work it was next to impossible.

"Who?" Sara asked she was curious.

"He left his mansion to Greg" Grissom said as they gasped.

"What? You're kidding?" Catherine said. He shook his head "Why did they wait until now to call?" she asked.

"I don't know Catherine" Grissom said then he turned to Greg "Greg?"

"No! No I don't want it. I don't want anything to do with it" Greg stated.

They nodded after all they couldn't blame him. Why would someone want the house that belonged to the person who put them through hell? Nick looked over at him

"Then what are gonna do with it?" Nick asked. "I mean after all it belongs to you now"

"I'm going to tear it down! I don't want to _ever_ hear or see that place again" Greg said.

"I don't blame ya man" Warrick stated they nodded with a smile.

After that they turned to get their assignments knowing that as long as they had each other to lean on the past will always be one step behind and they could get through anything.

End...


End file.
